just_my_mindfandomcom-20200213-history
VBIC 1980
|winner = (1st Title)|runner_up = |3rd_place = |4th_place = |highest_score_(dif) = 7 - 0 - Santa Fe|time = June 17 - August 3|scory_team = - 20 Marks}}VBIC 1980 'was the Thirtieth edition of the Valstrathian Barrkdacko International Championship, it was hosted in Argentina from June 17 to August 3 and the winner was the Dutch team. Classifier Europe In this phase, happened the world record of biggest score ever registred in the VBIC classifiers. Where the Team of defeated by 27 - 0. South America N.C.A. & C. Asia Africa Autrania |3 = 2|4 = ' |5 = 3|7 = |8 = 1|9 = |10 = 0|12 = |13 = 4|14 = |15 = 1|17 = |18 = 2|19 = |20 = 1|22 = |23 = 3|24 = |25 = 2|27 = |28 = 2|29 = |30 = 1|32 = |33 = 2|34 = |35 = 4|37 = |38 = 2(4)|39 = |40 = 2(6)|42 = |43 = 1|44 = |45 = 3|47 = |48 = 2|49 = |50 = 3|52 = |53 = 2|54 = |55 = 0|57 = |58 = 5|59 = |60 = 4|62 = |63 = 1|64 = |65 = 0|67 = |68 = 2|69 = |70 = 1|72 = |73 = in|74 = |75 = in|77 = |78 = 2|79 = |80 = 4}} Oceania |3 = 2(7)|4 = |5 = 2(4)|7 = |8 = 3|9 = |10 = 1|12 = |13 = 4|14 = |15 = 2|17 = |18 = 1|19 = |20 = 5|22 = |23 = 1|24 = |25 = 3|27 = |28 = 2|29 = |30 = 0|32 = |33 = 2|34 = |35 = 1}} Play-Off Classified Teams Europe South America N.C.A. & C. Asia Africa Autrania Oceania Group Selection Host Cities * Buenos Aires * Córdoba * La Plata * Mar Del Plata * Mendonza * Rosario * Salta * San Juan * Santa Fe * Tucumán History Group A '|'7'|2|1|0|9 = |10 = 6'''|11 = 2|12 = 0|13 = 0|17 = |18 = 3|19 = 1|20 = 0|21 = 0|25 = |26 = 1|27 = 0|28 = 1|29 = 2|9|3|6|14 = 6|15 = 5|16 = 1|22 = 5|23 = 10|24 = -5|30 = 6|31 = 8|32 = -2}} Group B |'''9|3|0|0|9 = |10 = 4'''|11 = 1|12 = 1|13 = 1|17 = |18 = 4|19 = 1|20 = 1|21 = 1|25 = |26 = 0|27 = 0|28 = 0|29 = 3|9|4|5|14 = 6|15 = 7|16 = -1|22 = 7|23 = 7|24 = 0|30 = 4|31 = 8|32 = -4}} Group C |'''7|2|1|0|4|2|2|' '|'5'|1|2|0|5|2|3| |4|1|1|1|11|5|6| |0|0|0|3|0|11|-11}} Group D '|'9'|3|0|0|9|4|5|' '|'4'|1|1|1|7|5|2| |4|1|1|1|4|4|0| |0|0|0|3|1|8|-7}} Group E '|'6'|2|0|1|8|4|4|' '|'6'|2|0|1|7|4|3| |6|2|0|1|5|6|-1| |0|0|0|3|2|8|-6}} Group F '|'9'|3|0|0|8|4|4|' '|'4'|1|1|1|7|6|1| |4|1|1|1|4|5|-1| |0|0|0|3|4|8|-4}} Group G '|'4'|1|1|1|7|7|0|' '|'4'|1|1|1|7|7|0| |4|1|1|1|5|5|0| |4|1|1|1|3|3|0}} Group H '|'7'|2|1|0|7|3|4|' '|'6'|2|0|1|7|6|1| |4|1|1|1|11|12|-1| |0|0|0|3|5|12|-7}} Final Phase '|3| |2|Mendonza| |1|' '|3|La Plata|' '|3| |1|Santa Fe|' '|4| |1|Buenos Aires|' '|2| |0|Córdoba| |2|' '|4|Rosario|' '|2(5)| |2(3)|Salta|' '|4| |2|La Plata|' '|2| |0|Mar Del Plata| |1|' '|3|Salta| |2|' '|3|Buenos Aires|' '|2| |1|Salta| |2|' '|4|Mar Del Plata|' '|1| |0|Buenos Aires| |2|' '|4|La Plata| |1|' '|3}} Final Result Result Map